


Two Sides to Every Story

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Centauri - Freeform, Baby Yondu, Centaurians, F/M, Gen, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), They Aren't Terrible, Yondu's Parents - Freeform, surprise, yondu backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: What if Yondu's parents weren't awful?  Ella explores this possibility with some pretty writing (spoiler alert, her writing's amazing).





	Two Sides to Every Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Ella

 

She was a Centaurian. Tall and graceful, with a full fin and of twenty summers. Her parents had left Alpha Centauri before she was born and made a living for themselves on Knowhere, a hub for evil and the black market. When she was older, she got a job as a waitress in a bar. She enjoyed it and was good at her job.

One day, after she had been there for a while, she saw another Centaurian. He was very handsome, with a long fin and a kind face. But she was embarrassed to talk to him and she ignored him and his group of friends. But Fate had different ideas.

He called her over to get them more drinks, and before she knew it, they were chatting like old friends. He asked her to come back with him to Alpha Centauri and be his mate. She agreed, told her parents about her decision, and left the next day.

When they got to Alpha Centauri, she found that it was a very different world than she imagined. Full of wild animals that roamed the even wilder forests and insects that could suck the life right out of you. She loved it, though, but found it hard to fit in. Her skills were how to live in a place swarming with pickpockets and murderers, not jungles and creatures. But she survived and the other Centaurians taught her.

She found out that their village was the last surviving settlement. Everything, and everyone, else had been killed and destroyed by the Kree, another race that invaded and killed for profit. Her mate was the last surviving chief. 

Time went by and she grew accustomed to life there. She learned how to control a yaka arrow, how to cook, and how to fight. All important skills for a Centaurian. They were very happy together, but their greatest joy was yet to come. 

She soon became pregnant and the news was received with much joy. Everyone from the village came with gifts for the new child. Some brought food for her, others brought clothes, but the greatest gift came from her mate. He gave a necklace with a painstakingly carved arrowhead on it.

The baby was born with no problems and was a strong, healthy boy. She gave him his necklace two hours after birth and smiled at her first child. But the happiness was not to last.

They woke up to noises of blasterfire and screams. Her mate ran outside, whistling for his arrow on the way out. She grabbed her son and tried to leave, but found her way blocked by what she assumed was a Kree. He reached out and took the child from her. the last thing she saw was her crying son being carried away by a monster. 

The world has systems that are messed up and that rule is true no matter where you are. The Kree were messed up big time and so, from the time that boy was taken, he was taught that he was nothing. That he was worthless. That he was expendable. And being told that day after day can wear someone down and if it continues long enough, can influence their thoughts. 

But all it takes is one person who’s willing to divert from the path and say something different. The boy met that person when he was twenty. The man told him that he was worth it. That he was important. That he was a person, not an object. That he was him for a reason. 

But words hurt and leave scars. And the damage can be irreversible. The boy, now a man, had been told certain things his whole life and now they were ingrained in him. Not even kindness could change that.

Or so he thought. 

For, several hundred light years away, a tiny boy was born. No father, young mother. He was frail, small, had a good set of lungs, and was going to teach a broken, orphaned, hurt Centaurian how to love. 

 


End file.
